Red VS Blue:The Diary Of Love
by LadyRose014
Summary: Grif/Simmons. Grif has a diary, he won't let simmons read, and sarge stole it? A new freelancer and those dirty blues are at it again! Lemon/fluff. Also a bit of Tex/Church  Caboose/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy you guys! I really am fond of this pair cause they never seem to seperate! I want to make this a good long story! I will keep going no matter what the reviews haha! ****If you want anything in this story please message me!**

_Italics are thoughts._

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Simmons P.O.V<p>

_Hi, my name is Dick Simmons, and I am part of the Red Army stationed here at Blood Gulch. I have three other teammates; Sarge, he's our red commander whose been in the army for a very long time and has a fetish for trying to kill Grif, he's our slightly orange lazy bastard who dosen't even try in winning or losing. All he does all day is nothing, except ignore Sarge and annoy me, which I haven't a clue why I haven't shot him yet...well maybe I do but i'll have to keep that to myself. Our third teammate is our annoying friend Donut, yes that is his name and I know I couldn't believe it either. He's very enthusiastic and is really annoying, though he is helpful sometimes around the base. I don't know whether he's gay or just brain damaged. Either way I really don't care, and I don't want to find out if he is. I only have my eyes for-_

"Simmons! There you are, I've been looking around all over for you!" a shout called.

_I slightly turned around to see Sarge, I'm really not in the mood to kiss ass today so I might as well be respectful though._

"What do you need sir?"

"Find Grif and tell him to get inside the base double time! He has some explaining to do!"

This caught my attention,"What did he do sir?"

"His little precious diary he likes to call a journal has been captured by me and I read every bit of it. He better start kissing ass, before i shove this shotgun up his!"

"Oh...could I read it also Sarge?" I inquired, it could be useful.

"No."

"No?"

"You don't need to read it."

"Why not sir?"

"Cause it's personal."

"Oh..! You're the one who stole it and read it!"

"Yes but you do not need to read it Simmons! Now get grif right now or you're going to get the same treatment!"

_I sighed a yes sir and ran toward the caves, aggravated. I really want to read it now, what could possible be in there that I can't see? I mean, it's not like he has a crush on me or somethi-WAIT! No...maybe...I don't know. If he does, oh my god what if he does! We could be-ugh nevermind. Grif probably dosen't feel that way about me. Oh my god, I'm turning into a teenager. I found Grif's hideout, which only I knew where it was._

"Grif? Are you in here?"

"Simmons! Yeah, what do you want?" Grif yelled.

"Sarge wants you."

"What could he possibly want?"

"Well, he read you're Dia- I mean Journal and now wants answers from you."

_Grif froze. I wonder what mad him freeze up like that? Grif took off his helmet and told me to take off mine. I took mine off, and he looked straight in my eyes, I gasped. For someone who is so lazy he certainly didn't show it though. He had blond hair that fell right in his eyes, oh and his eyes were so beautiful. He had light blue eyes and a musclar face, which I've caught a glimpse of his body once when we were showering, his body was amazing in every way, shape, and form. Unlike me, I had brown cropped hair, green eyes, and I was well toned from working out but nothing like Grif. I wonder if he does training while nobody is loooking?_

_"_Simmons."

That snapped me out of my thoughts, noticing our faces were only inches apart "Y-Yes?"

"Did you read my Journal?"

"No I didn't, why?"

"Look I don't care if Sarge reads it, or Donut, or even the blues. I just don't want YOU to look at it okay?"

_That hurt, does he not trust me? I felt tears prickle my eyes so I looked away and quietly replied an okay and ran out. I ran all the way in the base, went into my room, and shut it. I collasped on my bed and tears ran down my face. I was hurt by those few words. Why didn't he trust me? I don't remember ever telling anyone his secrets. I sniffed and pulled off all of my armor to get a good nap. Maybe in a few hours I'll forget these things. Whatever it's worth...I hope Grif will come to trust me. I silently fell asleep as my last tear fell, I swear I will become someone Grif wants. I swear._

* * *

><p><strong><em>(:<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy, this is chapter two! I hope ya'll like it! Sorry it's short but I'll make the third and fourth one tonight. (: Wish me luck!**

* * *

><p>Grif's P.O.V<p>

_I was in my hideout, away from Sarge and Donut. I didn't want to be away from simmons, know why? Because I'm in love with him. I didn't like that my journal was in my room on my desk. Anyone could look at it, but why would they bother? I was thinking about simmons when I heard his voice._

"Grif? Are you in here?"

Shit. Why is he here?

"Simmons! Yeah what do you want?" I yelled back.

"Sarge wants you."

"What could he possibly want?" I groaned.

"Well, he read you're Dia- I mean Journal and now wants answers from you."

_I froze. I cannot believe it, someone did read it. And sarge wants answers? What. The. Fuck. This is horseshit! All I have on there is what I feel about simmons and our daily missions! Nothing about Sarge! Did he let simmons read it? Ohhhh, if he did I'll be pissed. I took off my helmet and told Simmons to do it too. He complied and raised an eyebrow. How cute of him, I moved closer till we were only inches apart. My heart was racing, and I wanted to just kiss him right then in there but this wasn't the time._

"Simmons."

"Y-yes?"

"Did you read my journal?"

"No I didn't, why?"

"Look I don't care if Sarge reads it, or Donut, or even the blues. I just don't want YOU to look at it okay?"

_Jeez that sounded harsh, but I was happy he hasn't saw it. But I felt like I just got punched in the gut. Simmons eyes, was he about to cry? He looked away and said a silent okay. I...hurt his feelings? What did I say? I mean, I'm usually a dick to him and he's a dick back but what was his problem? All I did was tell him he couldn't read it. Does it really mean so much for him to know_?

"Si-"

_He took off, not just took off...fucking booked it. I felt then like a backstabbing cockbite. I replayed what I said over and over then I realized. He felt betrayed, because I tell him everything. I sighed and sat down with my hands over my face. I remembered my lastest entry.._

_**"Dear Journal,**_

_**Man...I really do love simmons, though I haven't a clue if he feels that way about me. I mean, I really wish he will. Look at me, I sound like a teenager girl...or Donut. The only person who knows about my feelings is Donut, but this day is just getting started. Maybe i'll just hand at my hideout. Or talk to Simmons, but he seems outta it. I'll be back Journal,**_

_**love Grif."**_

_I stood up and made my way to red base, and was going to have a nice and long conversation with Sarge. To figure out this mess that has just begun. I already feel this is going to be a long week. But I do hope to see simmons again and apologize. I really want us to work, I just need to figure out this mess. But like they say...Misery loves Company._

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo (:<strong>

**Next chapter,:Pure yelling and a certain blue team gets a certain red member captured...but who! And what's this? A freelancer? Some shit is about to hit the fan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hope you guys like this!_**

**_I am not inspired enough haha, but I'm pleased with this._**

**_3_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grif's P.O.V<strong>_

"Okay Sarge, what do you want?"

_Sarge turned around and looked me steadily in the eyes._

"Grif, you love simmons am I correct?"

I sputtered," Not so loud!"

"Alright my boy, then I'll help you!"

"Oh okay, WAIT. What?"

"You heard me boy! You have ears right?"

"But Sarge, you hate me. Alot."

"This is true, but I do not hate simmons and I want him happy. Also, if ya'll do date, then Simmons can get you to do anything. Cause I'll tell him all you're weak spots!"

_Sarge laughed out and was suddenly cut of by a large bang._

"What in Sam HEll-"

A voice outside called,"HEY REDS! WE HAVE ONE OF YOUR SOILDERS AND HE IS HELD CAPTIVE. IF YOU WANT HIM BACK YOU'LL HAVE TO GIVE US YOUR FLAG AND YOUR RADIO!"

_I was stunned, who did they capture? I ran to each room, and no sign of Simmons._

_They. Have. Simmons._

_I was about to freak out, I ran to Sarge_.

"THEY. FUCKING. HAVE. SIMMONS." _my eyes burned and my voice came out hard. I looked outside and seen the blues were retreating. I wanted so much to run after them but I couldn't take all of them unless...Oh, yes. This shit? Just. Got. Real._

_Very recently._

* * *

><p><em><strong>SImmon's P.O.V<strong>_

"So...do you think they'll come get you?" _A teal looking soldier also known as Church asked._

_I sighed and shrugged. I was almost certain this would take awhile._

_At blue base there was Church, who was the leader or whatever he likes to call himself, Tucker, who was a part womanizer...to bad there were no women to womanize. Caboose was the dumb one, but got along with Donut just fine, and then there was Tex. The badass chick who could probably kill anyone, anytime, anywhere. I hate to say it but she scares the living shit out of me. I closed my eyes and thought of Grif, I wonder what he's doing right now. Hopefully, they will get me out of here._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grif's P.O.V<strong>_

"Thanks sis, I owe you one."

"Grif, what's this all about?"

"My sister paid this freelancer to come help us get Simmons out. The freelancer said she'd get him back to our base but wouldn't kill anybody. Stupid bitch, she reminds me of Tex. By the way, have you seen lopez?"

"He's coming back from a trip today..He'll be here in a few hours, why?"

"I need his help modifying this gun."

"And why's that grif? Is it for the freelancer?"

"No, she's only going to distract them...I am going to get simmons out of that damned base and back here. And then I'm going to tell him how I feel, and we will be happy. I hope, at least."

"If it means anything Grif, good luck."

Donut suddenly popped in and said,"Yeah! If you ever want threesomes come knock on my door!"

I choked," No thank you Donut, and thanks Sarge."

_I turned around and went into the weapons room, I might start doing my job after all. But one things for sure...I'm getting simmons back._

* * *

><p><strong>Ya'll like? (:<strong>

**I hope it's pretty good at least. I'll finish chapter 4 then refresh on some more episodes to get ideas.**

**love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ty for the reviews! I promise to work on this story till the very end! (: If you have any suggestions feel free to tell!**

* * *

><p>Church's P.O.V<p>

"Tucker, what the hell man?"

Tucker raised an eyebrow at me, the ass.

"What do you want Church?" he asked me annoyingly. I really wanted to stab this motherfucker sometimes, but not as much as I want to stab Caboose.

I sighed,"Is the prisioner alright? And where's Tex?"

Tucker glared at me, "First off, I don't give a shit about the prisioner. Second off, Hell if I know...I think she's out there with Sheila. What? Do you miss your girlfriend already? How sweet."

"Tucker, Fuck you dude."

I silently leaned on the table, closing my eyes and hoping the reds will hurry and surrender already. I was just about to nod off when I felt a huge earthquake and fell right on my ass. I heard someone run in and yelling a 'HIDE' and coming near me. I looked to my right and noticed Tex without her helmet. She's so beautiful, but a scary woman. She had red hair that reached her shoulders and dark green eyes. She always mounted a smirk but now she looked almost shocked.

"Tex what's wrong? What's going on?"

"The reds have had a plane land and I only caught a glimpse of who came out. Church, I think it's a freelancer."

I paused for a moment. "Son of a bitch, this is awesome."

Caboose ran in bewildered. He looked at Tucker and ran towards him, hugging him tightly. Church raised an black eyebrow at the mocha colored man. Tucker just looked frantic and hugged Caboose back. Me and Tex gave each other a look, then I realized...THE PRISIONER! I ran towards my room and shot the door open. Sure enough he was there glaring at the cieling. Apparently his chair fell backwards from the plane. I quickly went over and put him straight up, making sure he had no chances of escape before getting everyone and walking to the top of the base. Hopefully it was just lemonade or a porn star on that plane...or someone like us. Either way I knew we were screwed because that means the reds have a plane, we just have to be ready for it.

* * *

><p>Reds P.O.V<p>

"So...you're Agent Mississippi?"

The girl nodded, and saluted to the sargeant. "Sir, if you will I need to get prepared for the invasion. Is there a room I can use?"

Sarge nodded and pointed to Grif and Simmons room. The freelancer almost reached the room and paused saying quickly,"You guys can call me Mae, it's short and easy to remember."

Grif, Sarge, and Donut all nodded, and quickly discussed what they were going to do.

Donut was the first to speak,"I wonder what kind of torture they're giving Simmons?"

Sarge glared at Donut,"Shut up Donut."

"But Sarge! They could have hurt him, or raped him, or done something worse!"

"DONUT!"

"We just have to be ready for the worst Sarge!"

"Donut! Jesus Christ shut up already!"

It was to late, Grif sucked in a breath and paced the room. Hoping nothing bad has happened to Simmons, he couldn't handle if anything did. He would just kill all the blues and hold Simmons. Donut ran towards Grif and put a hand on his shoulder, conveying that everything will be okay.

Just then, Lopez entered the room with a robotic stance.

Sarge cheerfully patted the robot and said, "Lopez buddy! Glad you're back...er some things kinda happened and Grif needs your help modeling a gun. Can you help?"

"Si"

Grif followed Lopez out and Donut quietly spoke to sarge,"Do you think Simmons will be okay Sir?"

Sarge looked at the younger man and replied with an honest voice,"Donut, I have no idea. We just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>BLUE P.O.V<p>

"No Caboose, Whore Island is not a real place."

"But Tex said that's where you came from!"

"Tex is nothing but a lieing bitch! Don't listen to her!"

Caboose looked at Tucker and turned on his heel, marching towards Tex. Church raised an eyebrow and Tucker looked pretty pissed.

Caboose held his stance and muttered,"Tex, Tucker said you're a lieing bitch. Is that true?"

Tucker dropped his jaw, Church widened his eyes, and Tex just chuckled and whispered something in Caboose's ear.

Caboose eyes widened and he blushed from ear to ear. He silently backed away from Tex and ran towards Church. Caboose glared at Tex and hid behind my back. She smiled and Tucker sent her a glare. Church sighed and hoped whatever was on that ship...hurry up and send us to hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Short but sweet (:<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoyyy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>GRIF P.O.V<span>**

_Mae and I were sitting outside, quickly coming up with a plan._

"So if I start throwing grenades and shooting, you sneak behind the base and get Simmons. Sound good"

_Grif looked at the Agent. She was fairly pretty, brown locks and green eyes._

"As long as it works, I don't give a shit."_ I answered honestly._

_She nodded her head and we headed towards blue base._

_Soon...all hell will break loose._

**SIMMONS P.O.V**

"Grif...ugh." _Simmons coughed out, he was hurting. He was sore from being binded for so long, and his cybernetic hands needed oil. Simmons mind swarmed with feelings of guilt. If he wouldn't have been a huge baby and ran away from Grif...maybe he wouldn't of been captured and avoided this whole mess._

_Simmons queitly let tears slide down his cheeks._

_If only I just wasn't a baby, and actually focused on my job this wouldn't have happened. Ever since I got to known Grif, my feelings have gotten stronger and stronger._

_Heat rose in Simmons cheeks, and thought about the situation they were in which made Simmons realize his feelings._

**Flashback**

_Simmons walked towards the base after going patroling. He silently got closer towards the walkway when he saw Grif._

"Grif! What the hell are you doing?"

"Simmo-" _Grif was cut short because he lost his balance and was now falling. Simmons seeing what was about to happen sprinted and caught the orange spartan last minute. Where they lay wasn't exactly a nice position. Grif was over Simmons panting heavily, while Simmons face was red from seeing where Grif's leg was. At this moment Donut walked out of the base eating a chocolate bar. He stopped short when he saw the position we were in. He widened his eyes, and smirked at me. Grif gave a grunt and slowly got to his arms, looking down on me. He smiled and said something I never expected._

"Thanks Simmons, I owe you one."

_My face turned red and looked to the side. I mumbled a 'your welcome' while he crawled off of me. Then I realized, I love Grif...he's so annoying, but sweet. A dick, but has his nice moments. Lazy, but in really good shape. I wanted to know more about him. He was sometimes the rock I leaned on, and the one I could rant to._

**End Flashback**

_Simmons sighed, but mustered the faith that Grif was coming for him. And sure enough, he would wait._

**Blue P.O.V**

Church and Tex looked at each other sharply. The blues were in a square playing the most epic game they know.

"Goldfish." Church smirked at Tex.

Tex mumbled a 'Damn' and drew from the stack.

Even though Tex was seemingly the smart one, Caboose has won over 3 rounds. Everyone was shocked, but didn't say anything.

I guess you could say...they were waiting for some action.

**Agent Mississippi's P.O.V**

_Finally, we are about to launch our mission. I looked through my sniper scope and tried to figure out what the blues were doing._

_I widened my eyes and set my sniper to the side. Grif looked at me confusingly._

_My voice came out confused also_,"A-are they playing Golfish?"

_Grif smirked at me,"_That game kicks ass."

_I looked at him skeptically._ "How do you play?"

_It was Grif's turn to look at me confused,_ "Remind me to teach you how to play when we get back..."

_I nodded my head and began to execute our plan. I made my way out to the middle of the canyon, and threw a grenade towards the base. I heard a faint 'Son of a bitch!' and started shooting things radomly as everyone took cover. I risked a look over to see if Grif made it into the base. When I saw him walk in, I focused on the task at hand. And prayed Grif would find Simmons soon._

**Grif's P.O.V**

_I searched frantically until I found a storage room. I tried to open it but it seemed locked. Doing the smart thing, I shot the lock and kicked the door open._

"SON OF A BITCH!" _I heard a voice yell. My eyes scanned and found Simmons tied to a chair eyes wide. I ran over and started untieing the ropes. Simmons was the first to speak._

"You actually came?" _his voice squeaked out._

_I paused for a moment to look at his mask_, "Of course you idiot, why wouldn't I?"

_After I got his ropes off he jumped up and faced me. I raised an eyebrow and Simmons did something I couldn't even comprehend._

_He hugged me, tightly. I swallowed and hugged him back, and moved back. Simmons let go and took his helmet off. I stared at his face, his eyes were red and had tears all around it. He looked like hell, but I remembered we were still at Blue base. I grabbed his hand and started running. Finding the exit I ran towards the caves. At least we can get to Red base from there. When we reached towards the middle of the cave, I felt Simmons collapse. I abruptly turned around and ran towards him._

"Simmons? What's wrong?"

"Grif...I don't think I can walk anymore."

"Shit, well don't move at all okay?"

"Okay?"

_I mustered up the strength and picked him up, and suprisingly he was lighter than I expected. I ran towards the end of the cave and towards the Red Base. I called Mae,_ "Hey Mae? Do you read me?"

"Yeah! You got SImmons?"

"Yes! We are about to be at the base! Fall back!"

"Roger that, be there in a minute!"

"Grif out."

_I ran into the base and layed Simmons on our dinner table, and called out for Sarge. Sarge and Donut walked into the base with Motor oil. I wonder what they are going to do with that? Sarge came towards simmons and took his helmet out of his hands and handed it to donut._

"Grif, I need you to lean SImmons up."

_I nodded and leaned Simmons up very gently. Sarge took the motor oil and made Simmons drink it, making him pass out. I sat beside him and started gently stroking his hair. My eyes drifted and I laid my head on the table, breathing heavy. And like that I was out like a light, dreaming sweet dreams._

* * *

><p>3:00 In the damn morning, either way. I wanted to give another chapter! (:<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya guys! Sorry for the late, beeen in Alabama! But here's the sixth chapter! Hope you like!**

* * *

><p><strong>Grif P.O.V<strong>

I jolted up feeling warmth on my cheek. I looked up to see a startled Simmons holding his hand away. I felt confused at the moment, looking at him skeptically.

He stuttered out,"Oh uhm, I was just uhh..."

I smirked,"Holding my face?"

"No...'

"Don't lie Simmons."

"...I-I wasn't!"

I stood up, smirking, and hugged Simmons.

I felt him freeze beneath me, and that made me a bit nervous. DId he not like it? I looked down at his face and about laughed. SImmons face was glowing red, biting on his bottom lip. He looked so cute I could just cuddle him. I chuckled a bit and did something that even shocked myself. I pulled his chin up and kissed him softly. My tounge sliding over his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He parted his lips just a bit and I took my chance and slid my tounge in, stroking his face. He moaned in my mouth and I pulled away, him whimpering a bit. Like a flick of a switch he looked at me, then turned bright red and grabbed his helmet putting it on. Hiding his face from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Simmons P.O.V<strong>

Oh my god. Grif just kissed me, what does that mean? Does he love me? Or was he doing that just to tease me? I looked through my visor to see he was smirking and giving me confusing eyes.

"Cockbite. Why did you do that?" I asked him warily.

"I..couldn't help myself okay?"

"Oh really, so what did that kiss mean to you exactly?"

"Simmons I need to tell you something, please take your helmet off."

"Only if you promise not to attack me again."

"Fine."

I took my helmet off and looked up at him,"Okay, what do you want?"

He took a deep breath,"Simmons, I love you."

We stared at each other for what it seemed like forever, then I took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Mae's P.O.V<strong>

I stood outside blue base talking to the one called church, who was very amusing.

"So you promise not to attack us anymore?"

I laughed,"Yes, my job is done."

"Okay, but i'm just saying you ruined our kickass game of goldfish."

"Yeah yeah yeah." I said smiling.

"Hey church! Is that mean chick gone-OH FUCK!" an aqua soilder screamed.

Church looked at him angrily,"Tucker, it's okay. She won't hurt us like Tex does."

My eyes widened,"Tex!"

Both of them gave me a confused look. I asked them frantically,"Where is she!"

Church pointed inside the base and I took off in there. I saw black armor in the living room and tackled her.

Tex screamed,"WHAT THE HELL!"

I was excited,"Oh my! Tex it's me! Mae!"

"Mae? You're still alive?"

"Yes! I'm so happy to see you!"

Tex smiled at me and gave me a fistbump, shaking her head.

I asked her more quietly this time,"Is omega still in your head?"

She shook her head and I grinned even more. "Do you have yours Mae?"

I shook my head no and looked down. My A.I. was very good to me, I miss it.

Right then a dark blue soilder walked in and smiled at me. His helmet was off, laying on the counter. He had bright blonde hair and deep blue eyes, fair skin, with a muscular body.

"Hi" he said to me.

I blushed,"Hello, you are?"

"Micheal J. Caboose, you?"

"You can call me Mae."

"Mae is a pretty name, are you a nice lady?"

"Uhm, yes?"

"Oh good, I thought you were mean like Tex."

I gave Tex a look and she just smirked at Caboose. "Caboose dear, remember what I told you earlier?"

Caboose gave her a weird look and walked to the kitchen. Getting into the the Fridge and pulling out a pudding cup. He grabbed a spoon and started eating it, licking the spoon and making myself uncomfortable. Tex seemed to notice and starting walking out, whispering something in Caboose's ear and he blushed. He gave me a look and walked towards me dipping the spoon in chocolate, holding it up to my face.

"Do...you want some?"

I nodded and licked the spoon, clean of chocolate. It seemed so erotic now, and I blushed.

"Hey Mae?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Can I sit with you?"

I nodded and he sat beside me, sparking up conversations. Learning about each other piece by piece. I smiled warmly at him, he was unlike anyone I've ever met. I'm starting to be glad I took that mission.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Please check out my others stories! Thanks for the reviews!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

:D ENJOY! Even though I sorta hated I didn't have enough time it'll be mmk. YOU'll be happy for the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Simmons felt the warm rocks dig into his skin and silently whispered over and over to himself,"Helovesmehelovesme."<p>

He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe it! I mean it's Grif we are talking about! He smiled and then frowned realizing something. Why in the hell did he run away?

He hopped up and saw Grif on top of the base, running towards him.

"GRIF!" he screamed, and saw the said man turn towards his direction.

"Simmons?" he asked.

"Look Grif, I LOVE YOU!" Simmons shouted towards him.

"Holy fuck..."a new voice said. Simmons turned to see Donut standing down there. Grif turned towards Simmons and grabbed his hand, whispering in his ear,"Tonight, by the clifs, no armor," and walked away leaving SImmons blushing like mad.

Simmons turned at Grif, and smiled warmly at the back of the soilder. He couldn't wait until tonight.

* * *

><p>Church and I were sitting down bored as hell. Church turned toward me and said,"Do you think Tex still loves me?"<p>

I replied,"That was random."

"But do you?"

"I don't know, let's put it to a test. We'll have Tucker and Caboose to help."

"Okay, but if you get me killed I'm going to be pissed."

"Oh quit your bitching, let's go."

We hopped of the base and went to explain to Tucker and Caboose.

Caboose spoke," I don't like this?"

Tucker was confused,"Why?"

"Why does Mae have to do it?"

"Cause Mae is the only girl we have here, okay?"

Caboose frowned, but nodded. How cute of him. Then we started out plan.

Tex walked up to both Church and I giving us distrusting looks. Church spoke first,"Oh uhm hey Tex, what's up?"

'Ohmygod Church you suck at this' I thought and took matters in my own hands. I grabbed Church's hand and looked deep in his eyes. I leaned in slowly, just about to touch his lips when I felt a hand punch the side of my face. I fell to the ground and Church paniked.

"Tex! Why'd you do that!" he shouted.

She shouted angrily,"WHY DID YOU ALMOST LET HER KISS YOU! YOU...ASS!"

"What's the big deal!"

Tex apparently not in the mood for words grabbed Church's chestplate and pulled his lips towards her. I was not at all suprised, if you wanted affection out of Church you have to work hard. I smiled fondly at the two and walked towards Tucker and Caboose.

Tucker looked at my face and frowned, giving me a distinct look. I gave him a smile,"Does not hurt THAT bad."

He snorted,"You got hit by Tex, how did that NOT hurt?"

I just shrugged, wanting to go to sleep super fast.

Either way, I'm like the fucking Love Guru.

I just need to find love for myself.

Heh, good luck to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration running short, but this chapter I thought was a bit cute. :D I'll work hard for the next chapter! It'll be lemony, long, and good. Bow chika bow wow.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter will be very long. I might do an epilouge. I than everyone who pushed me to do this story, I love all my reviews and you guys are really great people who motivated all this. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>The wind whipped around Grif's clothed body, closing his eyes to try to feel calm. His heart was rapidly jumping inside his chest, breathing unevenly but not from smoking. When he heard some rocks falling behind him he casually looked up to see his lover standing before him.<p>

"Hey Simmons." He smiled warmly at the said man.

"Hey Grif..." Simmons trailed on, looking as nervous as he was.

Grif smiled slightly and pulled Simmons hand leading him toward him. He gave Grif a straight face and asked shakily," A-Are you sure about this?"

Grif whispered in his ear,"I've wanted this for 5 years Simmons, just let me be your guide."

Simmons chuckled,"Just like what it said in your diary right?"

"Dick."

"Yes?"

Grif stuck his tounge out and Simmons smirked pulling his shirt and kissing his lips. They mouths moved in sync. Finding strength Grif tugged at Simmons shirt, ripping it in two pieces. Simmons gave a disapproving look,"That was my favorite shirt."

Grif just rolled his eyes and lifted up the man, and slowly laying him on the rocky ground. He slowly removed the pants, just torturing the man. Grif bit his neck and trailed kisses to his bellybutton. Simmons smiled and tugged the shirt off of Grif, throwing it somewhere behind them.

Grif slid the boxers off of SImmons and gave him a look over. Simmons feeling exposed tried to cover his junk, but Grif took his hand above his hand and gave him a smile and a wink.

"You look amazing, don't worry." Grif told the man.

Grif grabbed his manhood slowly stroking it, making Simmons arch his back and his breath became ragged. Grif smiled and slowly licked the tip, going deeper each time. Simmons began moaning and grabbed Grif's hair in a tight grip. Grif went into rythm and Simmons became more built up by each stroke. Finally releasing into his mouth and slowing his breathing down.

Grif smiled and Simmons widened his mouth,"I'm so sorry I didn't warn you," he said blushing like mad. Grif slid his pants off, and put his fingers in front of Simmons saying one word,"Suck."

Simmon's complied and starting slowly sucking his fingers, Grif pulled out and told Simmons to relax before slowly sticking a finger in stretching. Simmons gasped at the pain and gritted his teeth.

"Don't do that." Grif said silently. Simmons relaxed as Grif was still stretching him. Simmons could not believe that his one dream was right here. Becoming true, all he ever wanted.

Grif positioned himself at his entrance, SImmons giving him a nod he kissed him. Feeling him relax he pushed in, Simmons grunting in pain. They laid there for about a minute before Simmons stroked his face and gave him a nod.

He moved in rythm, in sync, and in love. They both knew when it was time, they both came together. They've always been together.

Grif laid beside the man and gave him a small smile, "We'll always be together Simmons."

* * *

><p><strong>Donut's P.O.V<strong>

He stood there shocked at what he just saw. Sarge had told him to go in search of SImmons and Grif but he did not expect this. He gave a small smile and thought about going up there and giving them hell. But hey, in this canyon you take what you can get. He hummed to himself and walked away, letting the two lovers sleep in peace. But just this once.

* * *

><p><strong>Mae's P.O.V<strong>

"Hey Mae?" Caboose asked quietly.

"Yes?" I wondered.

"Will you teach me how to Love?"

I smiled and nodded. Grabbing his hand and heading toward his room. I think he deserves this at least.

* * *

><p><strong>TUCKER's P.O.V<strong>

"Lucky bastard." Tucker stood at the doorway. Then he pondered for a moment,"Well I went on patrol and saw those two old married couple getting jiggy with it, then Tex and Church couldn't wait to jump each other, now Mae and Caboose. Maybe i'll just do that pink dude off of Red team." He shrugged to himself and headed outside. Man, everyone just pissed him off.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarge's P.O.V<strong>

"...Why in Sam Hell is everyone missing? Oh well, maybe they're doing their cult thing."

Sarge muttered to himself before climbing in bed and silently going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>:D LOVE LOVE LOVE! 3 Thank you everyone!<strong>


End file.
